


Девиз рыцарства

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри выжил и вернулся на работу в Кингсмен после нескольких месяцев комы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девиз рыцарства

_«Девиз рыцарства тот же,_  
_что и девиз мудрости:_  
 _служить всем,_  
 _любить лишь одного»_.  
Оноре де Бальзак

  
  
Впервые Эггси продирает, когда он видит приставленный к горлу Гарри кривой кусок битого стекла. Парень вначале недовольно морщится – осколки должны быть с прямыми линиями, такими же сверкающими и идеальными, как сам Гарри Харт, – а потом у него перехватывает дыхание: от дрогнувшей намеренно или случайно руки по шее наставника сбегает капля крови, окрашивая ворот рубашки в карминно-красный. Тогда Эггси осознает, что Галахад – всего лишь человек. Можно увернуться даже от пули, летящей в лицо, сгладить траекторию, пустить ее по касательной, отделавшись трещиной в черепе и кривым шрамом, пересекающим ровный лоб (впрочем, этот шрам уже еле заметен и кажется одной из мимических морщин). Можно, все можно сделать, Галахад все может. Так же, как может оказаться без зонта – и с осколком стекла у горла. Еще Эггси понимает, что у бронированных костюмов есть один большой недостаток: шея в них остается беззащитной.  
Через несколько дней парень наблюдает, как бреется Гарри – естественно, опасной бритвой, как и все джентльмены: расслабленная кисть, отточенные, ровные, иллюзорно-небрежные движения, чистое совершенство, выверенное до миллиметра. Взмах бритвой остается плавным, даже когда острая сталь касается шрама, и только Эггси замечает, как наставник ослабляет нажим ровно настолько, чтобы убрать все волоски, но не повредить тонкую кожу. Гарри Харт сейчас так же спокоен, как тогда со стеклом у горла и связанными руками. Парень ловит его взгляд в зеркальной поверхности – кажется, темные глаза прожигают в нем дыру размером с Великобританию – и наконец признается самому себе в том, о чем молчал раньше: его чувства к Гарри Харту давно вышли за рамки «ученик – наставник» и даже за рамки «отец – сын». Он любит Гарри Харта, и эта мысль заставляет его горло снова сжиматься. Эггси злится, потому что знает: Гарри, идеальный, блядь, Галахад, видит его насквозь. Особенно в такие моменты, когда не отводит взгляда. Сейчас последует очередная по-джентльменски изящная шпилька с оттенком легкого пренебрежения и непременным «мальчик мой», к которому парень до сих пор не знает, как относиться. Но Гарри молчит, и Эггси не может решить, что лучше: возможно, именно слова заставили бы его отвести взгляд от беззащитной шеи Харта.

***

  
  
– Позволь узнать, что ты собираешься делать с моей бритвой?  
Эггси глядит в зеркало и видит в дверном проеме Гарри. Его наставник, как всегда, невозмутим и держит в руках пиджак, который был брошен где-то на лестнице. Или на коврике у двери? Он не помнит.  
– А что, не хватает воображения? Бриться собираюсь, – Эггси пьян, как никогда не был, поэтому он храбр, как дюжина ландскнехтов, и груб ровно настолько же. В этот момент он ненавидит Гарри Харта вместе с его бронированным костюмом и виндзорским узлом на галстуке. На мгновение парень чувствует укол совести: две оторванные пуговицы на рубашке, галстук, искупавшийся в пиве, скомканный пиджак – это то, что видит сейчас его наставник, его Галахад, его Гарри. Хотя нет, вся проблема как раз в том, что это _не его_ Гарри. Горечь, ставшая уже привычной в последнее время, захлестывает Эггси с головой, и он упрямо продолжает:  
– Где же твое «джентльмен не должен разбрасывать свою одежду, мальчик мой», «джентльмен должен содержать костюм в идеальном порядке, малыш»? – старательно копируя интонации, он демонстрирует темное пятно на манжете рубашки. Кажется, это был вустерский соус.  
– Эггси…  
Парень слышит за спиной легкий вздох, в котором четко читается укоризна, и громко смеется в ответ – понимая, что нарывается, но замолчать сейчас становится невозможным. Впрочем, ему этого и не хочется.  
– Или тебя теперь нужно называть «Гэри»? Или вовсе «мистер Анвин»?  
И Эггси захлебывается в волне холода, окрасившей привычный теплый тембр всеми оттенками льда, тонет в ней, ловит колючий взгляд в зеркале и вспоминает: он и правда нес что-то такое в этом гребаном баре. Гарри следил за ним? Оказался там случайно? Боялся, что тайны Кингсмен будут раскрыты? «А, к Дьяволу!» – думает парень и усмехается, не отводя глаз от зеркальной поверхности:  
– Будьте так любезны, мистер Харт. Сэр, – он добавляет в последнее слово весь накопившийся яд и остервенело размазывает пену по красным щекам. Сейчас ему хочется одного: чтобы Гарри убрался отсюда. Утащил свою идеальную задницу из дверного проема вместе со своим колким взглядом и его пиджаком. Главное сейчас – не поднимать голову, сосредоточиться на лезвии. «Не хватало еще порезаться у него на глазах, – сердито думает Эггси, глядя на свою подрагивающую руку. – Эта заноза ни за что не уберется сейчас!»  
Он еще успевает поднести бритву к коже, но тут его кисть оказывается стиснута ледяными пальцами; Гарри кладет вторую руку ему на шею и чеканит в ухо:  
– Вы собрались бриться в таком состоянии, мистер Анвин?  
Эггси заглядывает в зеркало, и его пробирает дрожь от увиденного: Гарри с ледяным взглядом, склонившийся к его уху, и рука, которой ничего не стоит сдавить горло или сломать позвоночник – он знает, видел особые тренировки Галахада. Парень наконец ощущает нарастающую боль в кисти и разжимает пальцы. Сейчас раздастся резкий звон металла о мраморный пол – но тишина расцвечена только ритмичными вдохами и выдохами. Конечно, это же Гарри, мать его, Харт, он не мог не поймать бритву! В следующую секунду Эггси плюхается на табурет и с горечью осознает, что спустя год тренировок в Кингсмене так и не понимает, чем Гарри выудил его из угла ванной комнаты. Зонта при нем нет, одна рука на его собственной шее, во второй сверкает отточенная сталь. Блик света ударяет по глазам, когда Гарри запрокидывает его голову. Все расплывается, и Эггси тяжело сглатывает, ощущая прикосновение острого лезвия. Гарри не мешает ничего: ни движущийся кадык, ни пена на манжете (Эггси все же попытался вырваться из стального захвата) – движения бритвы остаются плавными, но точными; менторским тоном, вполголоса Гарри Харт продолжает вколачивать в него прописные истины из раздела «джентльмен не должен». Эггси, в свою очередь, мешает все: пальцы на подбородке, запах дорогого парфюма, мочка уха, нагревающаяся от чужого дыхания, опасная близость беззащитной шеи наставника и собственные брюки, внезапно ставшие очень тесными.  
Последнее, что Эггси помнит – сумрак спальни, прохладные простыни и пальцы, уверенно расстегивающие оставшиеся пуговицы на его рубашке. Никакие круги перед глазами не мешают ему увидеть тонкий шрам на шее.  
– Гарри, – выдыхает парень, касаясь выпуклой полоски кончиками пальцев.  
– Спите, мистер Анвин.  
Ровный шепот обжигает ухо, одеяло размазывает Эггси по кровати ровным слоем, и он проваливается в темноту.

***

  
  
Кожа приобретает серый оттенок, словно из нее выкачивают цветной пигмент. Выцветшая старинная фотография – вот что это все напоминает. Из окружающего пространства стремительно исчезают цвета, и только рана на лбу выделяется ярким пятном. Эггси кричит. Кричит, пока не заканчивается воздух в легких, пока крик не переходит в хрип, а потом и в кашель. На бегу нужно дышать, но парень забывает об этом, не замечая боли, разрывающей легкие – сердце рвет гораздо более сильная боль. Когда он добегает до Гарри, тот уже не дышит. Недвижимые карие глаза уставились в небо, и Эггси срывает крышу. Он трясет своего наставника за плечи, сминает ровные линии лацканов его пиджака, убирает со лба выбившуюся прядь, пачкая пальцы в крови. И только на попытке приподнять Галахаду голову на парня наваливается весь ужас произошедшего: на затылке прощупывается дыра размером с половину кулака. Кровь и мозговое вещество спутывают волосы, просачиваются сквозь пальцы, Эггси отшатывается, вскакивает на ноги, разворачивается и видит перед собой Гарри, живого Гарри. Руки сами вскидывают пистолет и нажимают на спусковой крючок. Отдача, струйка дыма и расширяющиеся зрачки его наставника – и Эггси выныривает из сна, рывком садится в постели, выплевывая из легких то ли воздух, то ли остатки рыданий. Несколько минут он сбрасывает с себя остатки сна, сжимает липкими от холодного пота пальцами белоснежные простыни; грудь ходит ходуном от сдавленных хрипов, мозг медленно обрабатывает информацию, фиксируя темноту вокруг, высокий потолок спальни и отголоски алкоголя в крови. Обычно парню не снятся кошмары. Не снились они и тогда, когда он думал, что Гарри мертв. Только алкоголь снимает внутренние блоки, услужливо распахивая двери всем потаенным страхам, поэтому Эггси старается не пить. Или хотя бы не напиваться.  
На прикроватном столике он замечает стакан воды. Завороженно смотрит, как стекает капля скопившегося конденсата, расплывается по куску картона. В спальне до невозможности душно, и прохладная влага, льющаяся в горло, помогает прийти в себя. Парень с удовлетворением отмечает, что хотя руки еще дрожат, но зубы не выбивают дробь по хрупкому стеклу. Он спускается вниз – убеждает себя, что просто хочет пить, но ни за что не признается, что ему нужно увидеть Гарри, что ему просто необходимо увидеть Гарри.  
Когда Эггси снова видит своего наставника мертвенно-бледным, с темным пятном на лбу, он давится воздухом и прижимается спиной к стене. «Этого не может быть, – твердит он себе. – Этого просто не может быть». Мертвец медленно садится на диване:  
– Эггси...  
Морок рассеивается; лунный свет, заливающий комнату, тень на лбу – вот и все. Все хорошо, все отлично, теперь надо просто стиснуть зубы и отлипнуть от стены. Парень упрямый, у него получается с первого раза.  
– Эггси, – снова окликает его Гарри.  
– Пить хочу, – резко отвечает парень, не глядя наставнику в глаза. Кажется, даже ночью Гарри Харт видит его насквозь. Память услужливо подкидывает кадры из сна: руки в крови, сжимающие пистолет пальцы и бесконечно тускнеющие глаза Гарри. Эггси опрокидывает в себя стакан ледяной воды, потом второй. Пьет, пока не начинает ломить зубы. Руки больше не дрожат, внутри только бесконечная усталость и пустота.  
Гарри все еще сидит на диване. Поймав взгляд парня, он молча откидывает одеяло. Эггси отрицательно качает головой – он не хочет разговаривать, и у него нет сил держаться от Гарри на расстоянии. От _его_ Гарри, от _не его_ Гарри.  
– Не глупи, – тихо вздыхает наставник, и он послушно опускается на диван: это сейчас проще, чем что-то объяснять. Пока Эггси подчеркнуто долго рассматривает свои руки, Гарри не произносит ни слова, но когда парень поднимает голову, его взгляд попадает в ловушку. Не вырваться, не убежать; мало кто знает, но, похоже, Галахад умеет гипнотизировать. По крайней мере, Эггси сейчас чувствует себя, как кролик перед удавом. Одновременно он подмечает все детали: прическа Гарри не столь уж идеальная, одна прядь свисает на лоб, кончики волос над ушами завиваются в смешные колечки. Пижама отглажена так, что даже сон не способен нарушить ее идеальные линии, однако лацкан справа загнулся, а заломленная под коленом ткань пижамных штанов обнажает лодыжку. Эггси старательно поправляет лацкан, разглаживает ткань на пижамной куртке Гарри, словно тот манекен в витрине, и убирает прядь у него со лба. Этого не должно быть, именно так выглядел его наставник, выходя из церкви. Растрепанные волосы выжжены на сетчатке – только это парень и видел несколько месяцев по вечерам, когда закрывал глаза. Челка Гарри взлетает, когда свинец опрокидывает его на спину. Один раз подсмотрев эту сцену на мониторе у Мерлина, Эггси не смог ее забыть и ненавидел Мерлина за то, что тот наотрез отказался отдать ему запись с ноутбука Газель.  
Эггси находит пальцами шрам от пули – скорее вспоминает, чем нащупывает, и холод поднимается по позвоночнику, затопляет сознание. Блядский Валентайн! Он обеспечил им обоим несколько месяцев ада, и иногда парень не уверен, что это закончилось. Его личный ад всегда с ним, каждую минуту. Сейчас Эггси и Гарри разделяет только скомканное одеяло на диване, но этот барьер непреодолим; парень наконец разрывает зрительный контакт, и воспоминания захлестывают его с головой. Он бездумно скользит взглядом по косточке на лодыжке, сдавленно стонет и запускает руку в волосы Гарри, нервно ощупывая его затылок. Эггси трясет; сейчас он может потерять столько же, сколько в тот злосчастный день у церкви. Хотя нет, гораздо больше: потерять Гарри сейчас – одна мысль об этом невыносима. Потерять Гарри второй раз немыслимо – однако он его потеряет. Парень боится, что его сейчас оттолкнут, но понимает: это неизбежно. И ладно, и плевать, главное – Эггси коротко царапает ногтями затылок, глубоко погружая пальцы в густую шевелюру – Гарри жив. Никакой крови, никаких мозгов, никакой дыры в черепе.  
– Эггси, – он слышит свое имя в который раз за вечер и закрывает глаза: сейчас будет очень больно, а он далеко не уверен в непроницаемости своего взгляда. Так умеет только Галахад. Однако через секунду Гарри оказывается ближе к нему на добрых полметра: сминает одеяло и склоняет голову, предоставляя полный доступ к затылку и шее: – Я жив. Слышишь? Я живой.  
Эггси со свистом втягивает воздух через сжатые зубы и пытается сосредоточиться на прядях волос под пальцами. Волосы все еще немного влажные, значит, Гарри не так давно был в душе, и сейчас самое важное – поправить вот этот завиток, никак не желающий лежать ровно. Но мозг не поддается на собственную уловку и упрямо возвращает к услышанному. Они никогда не обсуждали данную тему. Когда Гарри только вернулся, это было шоком. Невероятно хорошим, но шокирующим событием; Гарри тогда потрепал его по голове: «Как ты, мальчик мой?» – и сразу отвернулся, слушая отчет Мерлина. Эггси злился. Эггси смирился. Гарри Харт был мертв несколько месяцев? Значит, так было нужно. А сейчас стандартная кингсменовская маска трещит по швам, и парню нестерпимо хочется орать, выплеснуть всю накопившуюся боль, однако он только сдавленно выдыхает:  
– Ты был мертв. Ты, блядь, слишком долго был мертв! – теперь уже он впивается взглядом в лицо Гарри. – Почему мне никто ничего не сказал?! – его голос почти срывается на крик, но хотя бы не дрожит.  
Гарри, как всегда, воплощение покоя, его выдают только глаза. Эггси давно заметил: не меняется их выражение, частота моргания, взгляд – вроде, все остается так же, но, когда Галахада захлестывают эмоции, радужка неуловимо темнеет. В данный момент глаза наставника можно сравнить с ночным небом: темные, бесконечно темные. В ночном небе нет враждебности, нет ее и во взгляде Галахада. Это позволяет Эггси осознать важное: Гарри не плевать. Сейчас – не плевать. Но парень понимает, что если его потреплют по голове или назовут «мальчик мой», остатки самообладания разорвет в клочья.  
– Было неизвестно, выживу ли я. Ты хотел бы мучиться ожиданием несколько месяцев?  
– У меня не было выбора! Ты понимаешь, Гарри? Мне никто не дал права выбирать, никто не спросил, чего я хочу! Если ты забыл, я уже переживал несколько месяцев твоей комы! И ничего, жив! Твой вездесущий Мерлин, конечно, знал, что ты выжил!  
– После того случая я и отдал распоряжение никому не сообщать, пока не будет точно известно, что я оправлюсь от травмы. Мерлин выполнял мою просьбу, он ни при чем.  
– Почему ты запретил говорить мне? Почему?!  
– Я хотел тебя уберечь, – голос Гарри звучит ровно и размеренно, и кажется, что это точка в их разговоре. Но в следующее мгновение Эггси забывает вдохнуть: он слышит то, что меньше всего ожидал: – Прости.  
Парень прижимается лбом к плечу Гарри и судорожно вздыхает. Ему самому сейчас сложно понять, что он чувствует; Эггси почти не помнит отца, но помнит чувство покоя и защищенности, когда тот брал его на руки. Сейчас ему спокойно, страх растворяется с каждым выдохом, но это не то, что испытывают к отцу: он хочет защищать Гарри. Защитить его от каждой пули, летящей в лицо. На обнаженные лопатки Эггси опускается теплая ладонь, и кончики пальцев успокаивающе поглаживают, легонько пробегая по позвоночнику.  
– Что я пил? – парень боится разрушить эту идиллию и задает вопрос, чтобы просто что-то сказать, чтобы продлить разговор, чтобы Гарри не прогнал его спать.  
– Виски, бурбон, пиво... Мистер Анвин.  
– Не напоминай, – морщится Эггси, но не отодвигается, потому что отчетливо слышит смешинки в любимом голосе. Теперь уже можно признаться, что этот голос – его любимый. Парень придвигается ближе и смыкает руки на спине Гарри. «Пусть только попробует теперь вырваться», – думает он, но Гарри не вырывается. И эта победа, возможно, важнее победы над Валентайном.

 

***

  
Эггси просыпается один. Следы от наволочки на щеке, непостижимым образом обмотанное вокруг ног одеяло, сбившаяся простыня – и все. Он не помнит, как засыпал, не знает, был ли ночной разговор с Гарри или это ему только приснилось. Чтобы проснуться в таком положении, как сейчас, нужно было проспать всю ночь на коленях сидящего Галахада, уткнувшись ему в живот, или же... Да, или просто спать одному.  
Парень с трудом подавляет желание зарыться в подушку носом и снова заснуть. Сначала аспирин, иначе похмелье быстро перерастет в мигрень с фотофобией и остальными «приятными» симптомами. Шлепая босыми ногами по лакированному паркету, Эггси думает, что если все было сном, то это слишком жестоко: сначала смерть Гарри, потом убийство, а потом разговор, который должен что-то изменить между ними. Следов наставника нигде нет, но парень не успевает отчаяться: на столешнице оставлен ответ на его вопрос – бутылка минералки, упаковка аспирина и записка. Два коротких слова, выведенных каллиграфическим почерком, имеют колоссальное значение. «Дождись меня».  
«Дождись меня» значит, что он может остаться в этом доме до возвращения Гарри. Не то чтобы Эггси запрещали это делать раньше – воскреснув, его наставник сразу же изготовил второй комплект ключей, и у парня был доступ в дом в любое время дня и ночи. Однако до этого момента он был просто гостем и старался не злоупотреблять гостеприимством. «Кроме разве что вчерашнего вечера», – улыбка выходит кривой, достаточно вспомнить о своем костюме и поведении. Хотя не похоже, чтобы Гарри злился, ведь он разрешает Эггси остаться. Он просит Эггси остаться.  
«Дождись меня» – это значит, что можно не выпытывать у Мерлина, куда исчез Галахад. Никогда не знаешь, Гарри просто пьет бурбон в соседнем баре или уже разбивает пулей чью-то коленную чашечку на другой стороне земного шара. В такие моменты Мерлин с удовольствием возвращал Эггси все его ошибки и остроты. Эта записка позволит не слушать подколы и не расшифровывать оказывающиеся бесполезными ряды цифр.  
«Дождись меня» означает, что Гарри хочет видеть его здесь, когда вернется. Это хуже, чем проснуться вместе, это лучше, чем «убирайся вон», а довольствоваться малым Эггси не привыкать.  
Следующий месяц он ведет себя, как примерный мальчик: ударяется в тренировки, учится применять бесчисленные столовые приборы по назначению, начинает носить дома «джентльменский» домашний костюм (брюки свободного кроя, удобная сорочка) и использовать подставки под стаканы. Проще всего с тренировками и, пожалуй, с костюмом. Костюм оказывается действительно удобным (как и все вещи Кингсменов, он, естественно, сшит на заказ), а тренировки до изнеможения позволяют как можно меньше вспоминать прошлое и больше думать о будущем. Если Эггси хочет защитить Гарри, то должен стать гораздо сильнее, чем сейчас.  
И каждую ночь, зарываясь носом в подушку Гарри, лежа в его постели, он неистово дрочит, представляя идеального Харта обнаженным и занятым только им, Эггси. Он не знает, что принесет возвращение Галахада, но внутри сейчас равновесие и покой. Не предполагать, не загадывать, главное – дождаться, а там они уже разберутся. В любом случае, он не собирается сдаваться, только не теперь. «Возвращайся уже, Гарри», – иногда с тоской думает парень, но это единственная слабость, которую он себе позволяет.

***

  
Когда раздается звук двойного поворота ключа, Эггси бросает JB его мячик и направляется в прихожую.  
– Привет, – спокойно говорит он, рассматривая наставника. Миссия тому досталась явно не из легких, видок настолько же далек от джентльменского, как поведение Дина – от манер принца крови. Зонт облит чем-то похожим на кислоту – до дыр не проеден, но микросхемы проглядывают во всех прорехах. Стильный костюм сейчас больше всего подошел бы щеголеватому нищему: на рукаве зияет дыра, вырвана пара клочков ткани на спине, пиджак настолько измят и грязен, будто в нем весь месяц спали на ближайшей свалке; но достоинство, с которым Гарри носит все это, вызывает у парня неподдельное восхищение. Неважно, в чем сейчас Галахад – внутреннюю стать ничем не скроешь. Он мог бы явиться в таком виде на прием к королеве и заслужил бы разве что пару косых взглядов.  
Важнее сейчас понять, как себя вести: отправить Гарри спать или начать вытаскивать из него душу немедленно – месяц неизвестности оказался для Эггси тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Не говоря ни слова, Гарри напоминает ему, кто все решает: сунув зонт в подставку, сорвав пиджак, он ослепительно улыбается и прижимает парня к ближайшей стене. Легонько касается пальцами щеки, сканируя его глазами, и совершенно умопомрачительно целует. Жадно, страстно, сдержанно – все одновременно. Очень по-хартовски, очень по-галахадовски.  
От нахлынувших эмоций и возбуждения у Эггси кружится голова; тело, разум и душа ликуют, ноги намекают, что лучше бы сесть, а еще лучше – лечь, и парень вцепляется в пальцами в рубашку Галахада: Гарри – гораздо более надежная опора, чем стена за спиной. Когда наставник отстраняется, он протестующе стонет и, только поймав настороженный взгляд, понимает, в чем дело: Гарри Харт сомневается. Он не знает, как будет воспринят его напор, не уверен, нужны ли Эггси эти поцелуи. Парень мог бы многое сказать, но слова сейчас лишние, нужно просто показать Гарри, как он ждал его. Обвить руками шею, провести носом по шраму на лбу и самому впиться во влажные губы. Прижаться всем телом, буквально повиснуть на шее, захлебываясь восторгом от прикосновений горячего языка. «Как ты мог думать, что мне это не нужно, Харт», – сигнализирует каждая клетка его тела.

***

  
  
Когда Гарри берется за галстук, парень мгновенно подрывается с кровати и сминает шелковую ткань в кулаке:  
– Стой!  
– Хочешь, чтобы я остался в галстуке? – невозмутимо уточняет Галахад.  
Эггси не раз читал и слышал избитую фразу про разбивающийся на осколки мир, но только теперь он представляет, как это: ступор, невозможность пошевелиться, в ушах звенит, реальность становится невыносимо сияющей и, кажется, впивается во все тело тысячами маленьких иголочек. Гарри Харт. Обнаженный. В галстуке. Он чувствует на себе взгляд, но не может поднять голову. «Твою. Гребаную. Мать. Гарри, – думает парень. – Твою ж мать!». За этот месяц он представлял себе все, на что хватало его фантазии, но ни разу в своих мечтах он не подумал оставить Гарри в галстуке. В одном галстуке. Этот мужчина раз за разом всего одной фразой переворачивает его жизнь с ног на голову и обратно. «Если ты останешься в галстуке, я кончу от одного твоего вида, – думает Эггси. – А я хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал. Выеби меня, Гарри». Это вряд ли звучит по-джентльменски, и Эггси трясет головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения.  
– В следующий раз, – нужно сглотнуть и прочистить горло, чтобы голос не выдавал так явно его реакцию. – Я просто давно мечтал сорвать с тебя эту удавку.  
Шелк медленно, извиваясь, скользит между пальцами, и парень с удовлетворением наблюдает, как расширяются зрачки его наставника. Значит, того тоже пробрала какая-нибудь сексуальная фантазия, и дорого бы он заплатил, чтобы ее узнать. Под контролем плотоядного взгляда он начинает медленно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
– Я тоже давно мечтал кое-что сделать, – мурлычет Гарри в ответ, и Эггси хочется растечься лужей от одного тембра.  
«Все что угодно. Делай все что угодно», – пуговиц, всегда казавшихся бесконечными, на деле оказывается не так много; парень проводит руками по плечам Галахада, и рубашка с шуршанием соскальзывает на пол спальни. Эггси опускается на колени, берется за ремень брюк и касается губами живота. Дробный выдох, раздающийся сверху, служит одобрением и наградой, на затылок опускается тяжелая рука, зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы. Он широко улыбается, но не дышит, когда тянет вниз язычок молнии.  
Эггси утыкается макушкой в живот Гарри и любуется напряженным членом, обтянутым тонкой тканью белья. Медленно касается ладонями поясницы, ягодиц, спускается по ногам к коленям, а потом и к лодыжкам, поджаривая самого себя на медленном огне. У него новый ад, который никак нельзя сравнить с предыдущим.  
Гарри не выдерживает первым. Рывком поднимает Эггси с пола и швыряет на кровать.  
– Моя очередь! – сквозь зубы рычит он, и парень чувствует, как волоски на руках встают дыбом от этого рыка.  
На то, чтобы сорвать с Эггси одежду, параллельно выпутываясь из собственных брюк, у Гарри уходит три секунды, а дальше тому остается лишь судорожно цепляться за плечи и волосы Гарри Харта, потому что кажется, что тот целует его везде одновременно. Невыносимо чувствовать горячий язык на своей шее и подбородке, прикосновения зубов к плечам и соскам – это все невыносимо медленно. Эггси громко стонет, выгибается навстречу, раздвигает ноги и обхватывает ими Гарри, надеясь, что тот поймет намек и прекратит эту сладкую пытку. Дрочить, думая о Гарри, и действительно ощущать его тело – настолько разные вещи, что никакие ежедневные оргазмы не помогут парню продержаться хоть сколь-нибудь приличный срок.  
Когда Галахад обхватывает его член, мягко сжимает мошонку и касается подушечками пальцев сжатых мышц, Эггси швыряет в океан лавы. Воздух вокруг густеет, с трудом просачиваясь в легкие, но следующая мысль окатывает холодом, и он напрягается всем телом. Его наставник мгновенно убирает руку, успокаивающе поглаживает по бедру, и Эггси всхлипывает:  
– Нет! Я не...  
– Тогда что? – тихий шепот обволакивает сознание, теплые губы мягко терзают мочку его уха.  
– У нас нет... – лицо парня полыхает от стыда. Что ему стоило зайти и купить смазку и презервативы? Он же сам рассчитывал… мечтал о таком развитии событий.  
Смех Гарри рокочет где-то в груди, заставляя сердце Эггси сладко сжиматься, поднимается волной и выплескивается из гортани, заполняя собой пространство.  
– Я купил.  
– Когда? – резко выплевывает Эггси, готовый отстраниться, сбежать в любую секунду. У его ада появляется еще одно измерение – ревность.  
– Сегодня.  
Напряжение стекает волнами, напоминая стремительный отлив. Расслабляющиеся пальцы немного покалывает притоком крови, и только сейчас он осознает, насколько сильно сжимал чужие плечи.  
– Ты пошел в секс-шоп в таком виде? – парень счастливо смеется, ощущая себя полным идиотом. Кто бы мог подумать, что это ощущение такое сладостное.  
– Да. И сказал, что хочу трахнуть самого красивого джентльмена на всех семи континентах.  
– Правда? – Эггси накрывает волна смущения и гордости.  
– Что сказал? Нет. Но про семь континентов… – Гарри резко и болезненно кусает его за шею так, что он вскрикивает, – чистая правда, – жарко выдыхает наставник ему в ухо, просовывает ладони под поясницу и прижимает к себе. – А теперь расслабься, я же не железный.  
«Я же не железный» – изрядное преуменьшение реальности. Железный. Молибденовый. Титановый. Вольфрамовый. Галахад готовит его настолько медленно и долго, что Эггси кажется, что они занимаются сексом вечность. И всю эту вечность ему не дают кончить. Сейчас он жалеет, что не оставил на Гарри галстук – приходится хватать его за волосы.  
– Если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь, – жарко выдыхает Эггси в приоткрытые губы, с удовлетворением замечая, что грудь наставника так же ходит ходуном, как его собственная, – я умру.  
Парень впивается болезненным поцелуем в губы, лишая Гарри возможности ответить. Идеальность его наставника не позволяет прерывать разговор на середине; «наверняка это не по-джентельменски», – думает Эггси и замирает от последовавшего ответа: Гарри входит в него одним плавным движением во всю длину. Саднящая боль разливается по телу, но парень не хочет, чтобы тот останавливался. «Двигайся, – думает он, раздвигая ноги сильнее и рывком подаваясь навстречу. – Трахни меня. Выеби».  
Галахад двигается медленно, размеренно, неторопливо, словно издеваясь, а у Эггси уже нет сил даже говорить. Он размазан по кровати густым воздухом, горячим телом, собственным возбуждением и удовольствием, стирающим последние связные слова из его сознания. Он обессилено стонет на каждом выдохе, ловит отдающиеся эхом в груди стоны Гарри и удерживает мысль, что если тот хочет его убить за испорченный костюм, то это самый жестокий, сладкий и извращенный способ. «Господи, – думает он, когда потолок начинает плыть перед глазами. – Быстрее, Гарри. Дай мне уже кончить».  
Когда член обхватывают длинные пальцы, а головку накрывает подушечка большого, Эггси протестующе мычит: ему не нужно помогать, он просто хочет, чтобы Галахад двигался быстрее.  
– Я хочу чувствовать, как ты кончаешь, – хрипло шепчет Гарри и в следующую секунду уже вколачивается в податливое тело, выбивая из легких воздух. Хриплое рычание смешивается с его стонами, а потом Эггси полностью осознает, что говорят о разваливающемся мире. Оргазм настолько оглушителен, что картинка перед глазами идет трещинами, оплывает потеками, и за криком, он уверен, следует только вечная блаженная тьма.  
Мозг возобновляет свою работу только тогда, когда парень крепко прижат к груди сильными руками и тщательно укрыт одеялом. Он приподнимает голову и утыкается носом во влажную от пота шею. «Господи», – думает Эггси, и у него нет сейчас другого божества, кроме Гарри.

***

  
  
Все хорошо ровно до момента, когда Эггси неудачно шутит о церкви. Парень не имеет в виду тот случай и вообще ничего не имеет в виду – опьянен присутствием Гарри не меньше, чем алкоголем. Сейчас он с ужасом наблюдает, как тот каменеет. В детских фильмах не раз показывали, как человек медленно превращается в статую. Его наставник не становится куском серого невзрачного камня, но напрягается линия челюсти, вздуваются вены на лбу и руках, белеют пальцы, сжимающие бокал бурбона, напряжение сковывает шею и плечи; кажется, Галахад даже перестает дышать. Эггси медленно встает. Толком не знает, что собирается сделать, что нужно сделать, но бездействовать невозможно – это зрелище попадает у него в раздел ужасных. Еще ужасней то, что Гарри вскидывает руку навстречу в отвращающем жесте; взгляд безжизненный, пустой и колючий: «не подходи», «не приближайся», «не трогай».  
С минуту Эггси колеблется: может, и правда не стоит? Но Гарри и так слишком долго был один. Кингсмен, командная работа, регулярное совершение подвигов во имя спасения человечества… Работа, только работа. Эта работа, без сомнения, образ жизни, такое же лицо джентльмена, как и манеры, но вне работы Гарри один, и что происходит у него внутри, неизвестно даже Мерлину. Вот только теперь рядом с Галахадом есть Эггси, который не собирается оставлять его тонуть в одиночестве. Парень медленно огибает стол и касается пальцев, заставляя опустить руку. «Не надо». Его движения медленны и неторопливы – так ведут себя с раненым разъяренным животным, от которого не знают, чего ожидать. Это новая для Эггси линия поведения: он прекрасно знает глубину своего взрывного характера и обычно не считает нужным сдерживаться, но сейчас важно только одно – не навредить. Парень заходит Гарри за спину и опускает ладонь на загривок, чуть выше лопаток. Спина настолько прямая, что это неестественно даже для его наставника.  
– Не отталкивай меня, – тихо говорит Эггси, накрывая руками напряженную шею и располагая большие пальцы на шейных позвонках. Так можно чувствовать пульс, так можно чувствовать напряжение.  
– Ты не сможешь мне помочь. Оставь меня одного.  
– Не отталкивай меня, – повторяет парень.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – после паузы неохотно произносит Галахад. – Я убил их всех. Я убил этих людей, и я хотел этого.  
– Это не твоя вина.  
Следующая пауза длится еще дольше, и парень уже не ждет ответа, когда вновь слышит безжизненный голос:  
– Неважно. Я сделал это. Я никогда не сумею себя простить, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать.  
Эггси и сам знает, что Гарри не сможет себя простить, иначе это был бы не Гарри Харт, но в одном он ошибается: есть то, что можно сделать.  
– Да, – он отпускает шею наставника и разворачивает кресло, чтобы оказаться с Галахадом лицом к лицу. Тот не смотрит ему в глаза, даже не поднимает голову, но это нисколько не смущает. Парень обнимает его, гладит волосы, вжимая щекой в солнечное сплетение. – Но я могу разделить с тобой эту боль.  
«Это единственное, что я могу». Раньше подобное напомнило бы ему сцену из сопливого фильма, такие фразы произносятся с пафосным выражением лица и чрезмерной патетикой в голосе, но здесь и сейчас, на кухне, это их жизнь. Важно только то, что имеет значение для них обоих.  
– Ты видел все, – Гарри не пытается пошевелиться, и это уже маленькая победа. – Ты знаешь, на что я способен, ты видел всю мою агрессию и ярость. Я действительно хотел этого. Не боишься?  
– Никогда, – без тени сомнения отвечает Эггси.  
Как и сам Гарри, парень не шевелится, и он готов простоять так вечность.

***

  
В их первый раз Эггси узнал, как трахаются джентльмены, а через два дня он узнает, как трахается его Галахад. Он думает, что сдохнет, пока Гарри час вколачивается в него, распластав по стене кабинки туалета в том самом пабе, где они впервые пили пиво. Этот идеальный, утонченный, безукоризненно одетый джентльмен зажимает ему рот, чтобы он не орал, запрещает даже мычать и все это время виртуозно удерживает на грани оргазма. Как они добирались домой, Эггси понятия не имеет: тащил ли его Гарри на себе к такси через весь паб, или вкатил всем посетителям амнезию, или у Кингсменов и вовсе есть здесь свой тайный ход – парень приходит в себя уже дома.  
Гарри вообще оказывается полон сюрпризов. Почти все, что предполагал о нем Эггси - диаметрально противоположно, но это заставляет влюбляться в него все сильнее. Казалось бы, в интересах Гарри скрывать их отношения на работе, наверняка существует какое-нибудь восемьсот девяносто шестое правило «джентльмен не должен демонстрировать на людях свои чувства», но о них давно все знают, и Эггси помнит, как это получилось.  
Он до сих пор считает, что во всем виноват гребаный вездесущий Мерлин, но Галахаду об этом предусмотрительно не заикается. Три часа Мерлин и Галахад обсуждали тогда план какой-то операции. Нет чтобы пойти в зал для совещаний, разложить все свои карты, графики и диаграммы на большом столе – они толклись у какого-то крошечного столика, и ладно бы еще с разных сторон! Все эти три часа парень раздраженно шуршал газетой в кресле у них за спиной. Задница Гарри, конечно, была восхитительна с этого ракурса, закатанные манжеты на рубашке при скинутом пиджаке выглядели очень сексуально, но рядом с Гарри ровно в таком же виде терся Мерлин. Они касались друг друга локтями и бедрами, а жаркие споры все чаще прерывались взрывами смеха. Эггси искусал все губы от ревности, несколько раз окликал наставника, но в ответ получал только «не сейчас» – и наконец не выдержал. Подошел, вклинился между ними, обнял Галахада за талию, поднырнул под руку и, поцеловав его в висок, с милой улыбкой поинтересовался, не нужна ли помощь. Он ждал холодного взгляда, отповеди про свои манеры, но Гарри и бровью не повел: не стал отстраняться, коротко погладил по плечу и сам подставил висок для поцелуя. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, даже Мерлин лишь выразительно посмотрел на обоих, но воздержался от комментариев. Эггси чувствовал себя победителем до тех пор, пока они не вернулись домой. Галахад показал ему свою коллекцию галстуков, которыми его тут же и связал, а потом долго и настойчиво объяснял, как следует себя вести джентльмену в приличном обществе. Тогда же Эггси узнал, что серебряная ложечка в жопе – это не метафора. Правда, чувствовал он себя после этого так, словно выиграл в лотерею. Наверное, так оно и было. Несмотря на то, что по вине Гарри погиб его отец, сейчас парень был до неприличия счастлив.  
Поэтому, когда Гарри притащил домой целый пакет игрушек из секс-шопа, Эггси уже не удивлялся – к тому моменту он понял, что от Галахада можно ожидать чего угодно. Если что его и изумляло, так это собственное безграничное доверие к наставнику. Парень разрешал Галахаду делать с собой все, что тот захочет. Не было никаких табу, не нужны были стоп-слова – он знал, что Гарри сможет остановиться по его просьбе в любой момент. Таких ситуаций не возникало, но сама потенциальная возможность остановить партнера давала ощущение безграничной свободы на сексуальном поприще. По имеющимся у них обоих статистическим данным можно было бы защитить докторскую диссертацию о совместимости сексуальных игрушек с бронированными костюмами Кингсмен или об особенностях кроя костюма для применения его не только как элемента одежды. И еще небольшую кандидатскую о том, как агенты Кингсмен могут обмануть агентов Кингсмен – секс на работе был одним из любимых их развлечений.  
Его Галахад мог все и даже больше. Мог чинно расхаживать по дому в костюме, сменив пиджак на более удобный кардиган, мог работать в кабинете, обедать в столовой, читать газету в гостиной – в общем, соблюдать все правила поведения джентльменов, и это знали все. Но только Эггси знал, что тот же Галахад мог сидеть в костюме на ковре, откинув голову на сидение кресла, и ласкать обнаженной ступней его лодыжку. Внешняя отстраненность Гарри в сочетании с его ласками действовали на парня как мощнейший афродизиак, и это было только для них двоих.  
Раньше Гарри казался парню необработанным янтарем, сдержанным и немного тусклым кусочком смолы. Нет прохлады природного камня, но чтобы увидеть внутренний свет, нужно отшлифовать, снять верхний слой, заглянуть глубже. Сейчас свет, исходящий от Галахада, Эггси видел всегда. Этот свет мягко освещал и согревал его жизнь; парень не понимал, как мог не замечать его раньше. Как не заметил при первой встрече.  
Сейчас его невероятный наставник удобно устроил задницу на столешнице у раковины, где обычно с хирургической точностью раскладывал приборы для бритья. На нем любимые брюки Эггси: клетчатые, те самые, что он надевал на прием у Валентайна. От воспоминаний о Валентайне часто передергивает, но сейчас не имеют значения никакие ассоциации, потому что на Гарри, кроме этих брюк, ничего нет.  
Эггси раздвигает его ноги и встает между ними. Кладет руки на колени и ведет вверх, к бедрам – не попытка возбудить, а желание прикоснуться. Парень заворожено наблюдает за изящными руками Гарри, взбивающими пену для бритья, и ему хочется опуститься на колени, уткнувшись лбом тому в бедро. Любовь Эггси иногда приобретает верноподданнический, идолопоклоннический оттенок: когда Гарри читает газету, ему хочется устроиться на полу рядом и обнять его ноги. Галахад – не «сэр», а как минимум «сир» в его сознании. Но Гарри Харт не терпит, когда Эггси принижает себя. В тот единственный раз, когда парень так уселся, в его затылке чуть не появилась дыра от обжигающего взгляда, а рубашку в итоге пришлось выбросить – она все же порвалась, когда наставник втаскивал Эггси за шкирку на диван. Гарри не видит в нем младшего – он относится к Эггси как к равному.  
Парень легонько поглаживает кожу через плотную ткань брюк и думает: «Как же сильно я тебя люблю… Я люблю тебя до безумия, Гарри Харт», – и это единственное признание, которое он себе позволяет. Эггси почему-то уверен, что его слова о любви не обрадуют Гарри, и оттого молчит.  
Галахад протягивает ему взбитую пену, и парень послушно наносит ее ровным слоем на щеки и подбородок наставника. Глаза у того сейчас цвета молочного шоколада и излучают тепло – он абсолютно расслаблен и спокоен. Со вздохом Эггси вытирает руки и подается назад: для бритья потребуется зеркало, а значит, придется сменить позу. Галахад придерживает Эггси лодыжкой, не давая отстраниться, и протягивает ему футляр с бритвой.  
– Ты уверен? – парень нервно сглатывает в ответ на короткий кивок и все равно уточняет: – Ты доверяешь мне, Гарри? – улыбка выходит немного кривой. Подразумевается: «Ты доверяешь мне настолько, Гарри?», – и проницательный Галахад не может этого не понимать.  
– Всецело, – серьезно отвечает он.  
Эггси нервничает. Одно дело – порезаться самому при бритье. Это происходит почти каждый раз, опасная бритва все еще не хочет ему даваться. Хотя, конечно, нынешние царапины не сравнить с первым разом, когда он сунулся к бритве без подготовки и чуть не раскроил себе щеку. Но повредить кожу Гарри – совсем другое дело. Его наставник сам не проливал ни одной капли крови на его памяти.  
– Ты справишься.  
Галахад кладет руку на его бедро, и парень заставляет себя успокоиться. Придерживая подбородок, он делает первое движение и понимает, что все получится. Рядом с Гарри не может быть иначе, Гарри – источник его силы. Участок шеи со шрамом Эггси оставляет напоследок. Его нужно пройти так же, неразрывным плавным движением, как это делает сам Гарри. Сердце бьется где-то в районе шеи, а прикрывший глаза Галахад расслаблен и невозмутим. За время, проведенное вместе, Эггси многому научился у него, и речь сейчас идет не о бритье или сохранении внешнего спокойствия; на одном длинном выдохе парень снимает лезвием пену со щетиной, неуловимо меняя нажим острой стали в районе шрама. Он вытирает бритву, когда ловит на себе взгляд Гарри.  
– Я тебя люблю, – улыбается тот.  
Эггси тонет в море тепла, излучаемого любимым голосом, наклоняется и прижимается к губам Галахада. Теперь у него на руках карт-бланш, и парень собирается воспользоваться им в ближайшее время.


End file.
